


Regeneration Gone Wrong

by rory_the_faery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Genderbending, fem!doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_the_faery/pseuds/rory_the_faery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic in which Eleven regenerates into a woman.  Much gender.  Very dysphoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regeneration Gone Wrong

Dying. I hate dying. Well, the dying part's not so bad. I hate regenerating. I'd rather stay in the body I've got. I rather like it. I look good in a bowtie and suspenders, I'm strong but not bulky, and even though I'm still not ginger, I have to admit, I rather liked this hair.

My hands are glowing gold which means it'll start any moment now. It's glowing around my wound as well. Stabbed. What a waste of a regeneration. Nothing exciting, just a stab wound.

Suddenly, the regeneration starts and my head tilts back while me hands go out to my sides.

It stops and I stumble forward, leaning against the centre console. For some reason, I feel off-balance, like my weight's been shifted. Hair…lots of hair, good God that's a lot…its so long…eyes..eyes, yes…nose…nose feels..weird -- small…ears, two ears, yes -- good, good…mouth…lips…lips -- they're _really_ full. Why are my lips so full? I look down..are those _breasts_?

"Oh no…nonononononono…" I say. "No, no no…that can't be right! No! No! _No!_ This is -- this is wrong! I'm not a girl -- no!" My voice is high and feminine. "No _no!_ This is _wrong_ \-- I'm a bloke! I'm a man! This is the _wrong body_ ; there's been a mistake!"

I glance over at the mirror. Oh God, I'm a girl. Fuck.

"I'm not even ginger!" I growl, frustrated. This is not good, this is very, very not good. I'm not a girl, I'm a man, this is wrong. This isn't supposed to happen; I'm not supposed to regenerate into a girl! Shitshitshitshiiiiit. Nope, no…this is not good, this is very not good.

Maybe I could kill myself and regenerate back into a man…Ah, but there's only a small chance that would work and that's my last regeneration.

I sigh and lean against the console. I'll just crossdress, I finally decide. Well, not really crossdressing, since I _am_ a man. Keep the suspenders and the bowtie, although…I look down. Breasts. They're quite visible through my white button-up shirt. Hopefully I have something to bind them up. I run to the closet (which proves to be quite uncomfortable with these… _things_ moving all over the place as I run). I've got a section of women's clothing for when I travel with female companions…Ah, yes, here it is.

I dig out a white sports bra. The other bras look quite difficult to get on and off, but this one is much simpler. I slip into it and put my shirt back on; to my delight, I find that it flattens my chest out. I run a hand through my hair. Hair, yes, hair…I'll need a haircut, I think to myself. 

I'm still a man, regardless of the body I've got.


End file.
